A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki
Welcome to An encyclopedia for George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series that . Warning: contains MAJOR spoilers for all books. (For the TV series-specific Wiki, please visit the Game of Thrones Wiki.) since May 2008 AGoT US 2002.jpg|A Game of Thrones|link=A Game of Thrones ACoK US 2002.jpg|A Clash of Kings|link=A Clash of Kings ASoS US Current.jpg|A Storm of Swords|link=A Storm of Swords AFFC US Current.jpg|A Feast for Crows|link=A Feast for Crows ADWD US Original.jpg|A Dance with Dragons|link=A Dance with Dragons '''A Song of Ice and Fire is a series of epic fantasy novels written by American novelist and screenwriter George R.R. Martin. He began writing the series in 1991 and the first volume was published in 1996. Originally envisaged as a trilogy, there are now five published novels in the series with two more planned. There are also two novellas which act as prequels to the novels, with several more planned, and three other novellas consisting of excepts from the main novels. The story of A Song of Ice and Fire takes place in a fictional world, primarily upon a continent called Westeros but also on a large landmass to the east, known as Essos. Most of the characters are human but as the series progresses other races are introduced, such as the cold and menacing Others from the far North and fire-breathing dragons from the East, both races thought to be extinct. There are three principal storylines in the series... Read more > A Storm of Swords– is the third of seven planned novels in A Song of Ice and Fire, an epic fantasy series by American author George R.R. Martin. It was first published on August 8th, 2000 in the United Kingdom, with an American edition following in November 2000. Its publication was preceded by a novella called Path of the Dragon, which collects some of the Daenerys Targaryen chapters from the novel into a single book. To date, A Storm of Swords is the longest novel in the series. It was so long that in the UK its paperback edition was split in half, Part 1 being published as Steel and Snow in June 2001 (with the one-volume cover) and Part 2 as Blood and Gold in August 2001 (with a specially-commissioned new cover). In France, the decision was made to cut the novel into four separate editions... Read more > Authors@Google: George R.R. Martin 670px|center Which book is your favorite in the series so far? A Game of Thrones A Clash of Kings A Storm of Swords A Feast for Crows A Dance with Dragons *The Books *Characters *Family Houses and Groups *Book Specific Groups *Geography *Games AGoT UK Original.jpg ACoK UK Original.jpg ASoS UK Original Part I.jpg AFFC UK Original Unused.jpg ADWD US Original.jpg AGoT UK Current.jpg ACoK UK Current.jpg ASoS UK Current Part II.jpg AFFC UK Current.jpg ADWDVariant.jpg RecentChanges We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! ---- | Wiki tutorial | Help pages ---- If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to the Song of Ice and Fire series to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse